Kenshin
'''Kenshin '''is the leader of the Nokizaru Clan. He was an ally of the Kurohabaki Clan and then of the Ōu army. Appearance Kenshin is a yellow-brown and white, dark brown snout Saluki mix with black silky ears, spots under his eyes and chest. He has black eyes. Personality He had a strong sense of honor and he was basically fair. He did not like the dogs, who were trying to control the other with just the power and the amount. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion Kenshin is the leader of the Nokizaru Clan. When Masamune Kurohabaki and his small detachment met his young second in command in convincing to join his clan of kai-kens, Kenshin interveins their argument. Though he shows no interest in joining Masamune' s pack as much as Wakagashira, Masamune has an interest in the leader for his calm and observative nature. So to end their "argument", Masamune calls out his reinforcements and orders them to kill Wakagashira. With the second in command dead, Masamune leaves the area back to Ohu. Kenshin later appears along side Masamune's army during Masamune's campain of invading Shikoku and to destroy the remainder of the clan members who are still loyal to Kurohabaki Terumune. Since Kenshin is already pack leader, he is considered as Masamune's assistant and possibly sub-commander of the Kurohabaki Clan. After Masamune gets wounded from Tesshin's Battouga attack, Kenshin and some of his followers accompany the wounded and weakened clan leader to the Koga territory, which is currently under the hands of Matheus's German Shepard army. When they arrive, they are warmly welcomed by Matheus and his pack. Kenshin explained the dire situation of their leader and they are sent to the secret hot springs with a small unit of shepards as back-up. While Masamune is resting in the hot water, Kenshin and his followers guard their leader in circle formation to protect him from any attack. Suddenly, one of the shepards leaps forward in attempt to kill Masamune! Kenshin tries to stop him, but fails to do so. Eventually, Masamune, though still wounded, managed to kill the mutt. Soon, Masamune gets better and they proceed their march toward Shikoku. Later, Orion and Shirozaru mistakenly stumble int the Kurohabaki Clan. They are quickly surrounded, but manage to escape with the help of the Koga dogs. Kenshin and a detachment of shepards run in pursuit of Orion, who makes fun of them and thus angers Kenshin. During the chase, Kenshin easily catches up to Orion. But just as he is about to grab Orion, the red Akita pup makes bursting sprint, dashing into the woods, leaving the surprised and exausted Kenshin. the tired saluki notices the koga dogs, who were watching from the trees, and asks them who was that pup. When they replay that the pup was named Orion, the Leader of the Ohu Army, Kenshin never forgot the pups name. Later, at the edge of Japan, Kenshin leads a force of a dozen dogs and surround three of Tenka's soldiers. But just as they are about to kill them, the Sheep Dog Gennai arrives with his personal squad to "save" them. To avoid a fight, Kenshin asks Gennai where they could find Tenka and that they wish to negotiate with him in behalf of Masamune's request of allegiance with him. But Gennai refuses to answer and leaves. Masamune is furious about what had happened and assigns Kenshin the task of locating Tenka and his pack. Kenshin obeys and sets out with ten dogs under his command. They eventually surround a female with pups and demand that she tells them the location of Tenka's pack. However, Gennai arrives once again. This time, under the orders of Tenka himself, Gennai was to assassinate Masamune and of course kill Kenshin and his detachment. Though Kenshin and his ten dogs outnumber Gennai and his four dogs, Gennai easily and swiftly surrounds them. With no choice but to fight, Kenshin battled Gennai and manages to rip off one of his eyebrows. He then told Hiroyuki to get reinforcements, but he is kill by Gennai. He then orders the remainder of his group to split up and head back to the clan for help. As Kenshin tries desperatly to save one of his soldiers, Gennai jabbed him into a tree branched and left him to die, a sign showing that Tenka's pack shall not cooperate with the Kurohabaki Clan. Luckily, he was rescued by the koga dogs and was sent to the tall grass to speak to Masamune. Masamune then grants Kenshin a temporal relief of command and sends him to the hot springs to heal from his wound. Whilst there with two of his followers, Matheus will take his place and will follow Masamune with his shepard army. While resting, Kenshin is attacked by Tenka's group who have also arrived but manages to avoid combat and runs off with his two followers as he is fully healed. He then arrives at the Kurohabaki clan and tells Masamune Tenka's pack's location. However, with the clan severly deplaited from a failed attemp to capture Gennai, Masamune continues his previous goal of killing Yamabiko and his expedition to Shikoku continues. When they arrive at the beach across the island, Kenshin is given the task of locating Yamabiko and Kojuro's pack. When he and two of his followers arrive in the woods of Shikoku, the battered survivors of Kamakiri's pack tell Kenshin about the fight between Kamakiri's pack and Kojiro's pack, who was allied with the Ohu army and of their disastrous defeat against the coalition. Kenshin returns to Masamune with disappointing news that Kojuro's pack had left the island somewhere they do not know where. Kenshin leaves with his group to search for them, but runs into Weed instead. Weed enlightens Kenshin with his words before leaving to find his family. A short time later, Kenshin helps Weed fight Matheus, deciding to desert Masamune. Masamune returns to the battlefield where Kenshin is assisting Weed. Kenshin attacks him but his throat is slashed open. He collapses and passes out, but shortly after Masamune commits suicide he returns. After that Kenshin is carried by one of his subordinates until he comes across the last assassin brother and the Saluki gets attacked by him which doesn't last long until help arrives. He convinces him to give up his revenge because if he doesn't the Ou Army will be after him and informs that Masamune is dead. As Kosetsu begins to cry Kenshin tells the importance of life and that the kai ken tears is his own conscience rebelling against the evil inside him. And steers him in the way of using his life for the good of others making him feel good inside with the hope of being reborn as a better person. When the conversation is over Kenshin walks away with his pack. Ginga: The Last Wars Kenshin is alerted to the threat of Monsoon in Ou, and agrees to help fight the bears. With his two followers, he travels to Ou where he is cornered by Monsoon's Kin. He is spared from them when Bob arrives but Kenshin quickly realizes that this dog is with the bears, who then calls for Monsoon to deal with the intruders. Bob gave Kenshin a chance to leave but he refuses, and is left with nowhere to run as Monsoon crashes out of the forest towards him. Kenshin is ready to fight and attacks Monsoon, biting his nose and evading the oncoming attack. Monsoon is left with a bleeding nose and is very angry as Kenshin attacks again, using his agility to evade attacks. As Kenshin fights, Monsoon grows more and more agitated and strikes at him, but misses and decapitates one of his kin instead. Kenshin continues to attack but his close comrade Fuyuki is attacked and wounded by the bear. In an attempt to save Fuyuki, Hiromitsu grabs him and tries to escape, but both are crushed and killed by Monsoon. Distracted by their deaths, Kenshin lowers his defence and is slashed across the shoulders, neck and jaw by the bear, sending him flying down the hill. Gennai rushes over to him, but the injured dog is unresponsive due to a broken jaw. Kenshin overheard the other dogs shouting at Monsoon, and lets out some tears before succumbing to his injuries just as Monsoon attacks the group. He died at age twelve. Trivia * Like Kurohabaki Masamune, Kenshin may also be a reference to a famous daimyo during Japan's Sengoku Era, Kenshin Uesugi. *Some fans believe Kenshin can be a Saluki mix Category:GDWO Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Kurohabaki Clan Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Former Enemies Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased (died of wounds) Category:Deceased (killed by Monsoon) Category:Nokizaru Clan Category:Ninja Dogs Category:Unknown Dog Breeds